Un Mundo Alterno
by Ale Evans
Summary: Una amistad que es destruida por un simple malentendido, pero que se convertirá en algo más... mejor léanla para que me entiendan
1. Chapter 1

Un mundo Alterno

**PRÓLOGO.**

En el universo, hay un sin fin de dimensiones, pero en este caso, solo se hablará de dos de ellas.

Una historia entre el mundo de lo sobrenatural y el humano, donde dos personas se aman y harán lo que sea por estar juntos, solo unos cuantos inconvenientes, ella es la hija del dios demonio del mundo del fuego, el es una "persona normal", excepto por un pequeño talento, él es un arma, una guadaña para ser exactos. Maka y Soul.

**Capitulo 1. **

"**Separación"**

General POV.

En el mundo del fuego, en el jardín del castillo de la familia dominante, "Los Albarn", se encuentran sentados dos niños debajo de un árbol, los mejores amigos hablando y jugando.

Eran una pequeña niña de 6 años de edad, de cabello rubio, atado en dos coletas, ojos color jade, y de su cabeza, salían unas pequeñas orejas de gato color blancas, era la hija del dios demonio Spirit y de la bruja Kami, la pequeña, era una mezcla de ambas razas, una bruja demonio, llamada Maka; al lado de ella, estaba sentado un pequeño niño de mas o menos su edad, aproximadamente 7 años, albino y de ojos color rubí llamado Soul.

Ambas familias eran muy amigas, pero todo cambió poco después de la guerra entre el mundo del fuego y el de la tierra, donde Spirit, pensó que los Evans los habían traicionado con uno de sus ataques.

Ese mismo día, los niños hablaban y jugaban tranquilamente, mientras que sus padres hablaban acerca de tal acontecimiento.

-Soul, prométeme que siempre seremos amigos – dijo la pequeña a su amigo.

- Claro que si tonta – respondió este – siempre estaremos juntos… lo prometo… - una promesa que no podría ser cumplida… bueno, no por ahora, gracias a que el señor Evans salía completamente molesto del castillo, dirigiéndose así hacia su hijo.

- ¡Soul!, vámonos – dijo en un tono serio y frío.

- ¿Por qué papa? – volteando a ver a su padre con la inocencia de un niño de su edad.

-Te he dicho que nos vamos y ya no preguntes mas – dijo finalmente el hombre con el mismo tono frío, mientras que del castillo salía Spirit igualmente furioso.

-Maka, aléjate de esa escoria – dijo con una mueca de asco al mencionar la última parte de su frase.

-Pero… - pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que su padre la tomó del brazo y la alejó de ellos, al igual que el peliblanco alejaba a su hijo del mismo modo.

-Te he dicho que te alejes… no volveremos a ver a esta familia nunca mas.

La chica se sorprendió ante las palabras de su padre ¿era cierto lo que decía? ¿no volvería a ver a Soul nunca mas? el único que pudo conectar su alma con la suya.

Todo terminó asi como comenzó, ambos hombres se llevaron a sus hijos, lejos, muy lejos…

Los Evans se fueron de ahí, mientras que los dos chicos, veían la cara del otro que se partía en lágrimas al saber que no se verían nunca más…

-¡Soul! no me olvides, que yo nunca lo haré – gritaba la pequeña mientras que su padre la adentraba al castillo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca romperé mi promesa! – gritaba y lloraba el niño, mientras que ambos desaparecían de sus vidas… para siempre…


	2. Combate

**Capitulo 2**

"**Combate"**

Maka POV.

Han pasado 10 años desde entonces, no lo he vuelto a ver… Soul, te extraño demasiado.

Desde ese entonces, mi vida cambió drásticamente… fui criada totalmente como lo que soy,,, un demonio que esta preparado para la guerra y pelear hasta morir.

Hoy, era mi cumpleaños número 16, y como cada aniversario de mi nacimiento, tenía que demostrar cuan fuerte y madura me había vuelto a lo largo del año, demostrándolo con una batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el campo de duelos del castillo.

Esta vez, mi padre escogió a un fuerte contrincante, su nombre Ginsoku (que se note el nombrecito ^^), como en cada combate desde mis 7 años de edad, a cada contrincante se le daba la información del oponente para estudiarlo y darte a una idea a lo que te vas a enfrentar.

Para mi padre, era la guerrera más destructiva del reino, que a lo largo de 10 años, se tuvo que reconstruir el campo de duelos más de 8 veces.

Pero, de algo estaba segura, gracias alo que había escuchado cuando mi padre, hablaba con mi madre acerca de este día.

_(Flash Back)_

_Estaba caminando muy tranquila por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que de pronto escuche en la habitación de mis padres, algo que llamo mi atención, así que me acerqué a la puerta para escuchar mejor._

_- Esta creciendo muy rápido – era la voz de mi madre._

_- Sí, lo se – dijo mi padre – por eso, debemos tomar una decisión para su cumpleaños 16. - ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

_- Y… ¿qué es lo que tú propones? – dijo mi madre con algo de temor en su voz, pero a la vez, algo de tranquilidad._

_- Maka es muy destructiva, necesitamos algo para que controle su poder – hizo una pausa para luego continuar – Tal vez, al sentir el alma de un compañero arma la cambiará un poco, estoy hablando de privarla un poco de su poder._

_- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? – dijo mamá en el mismo tono tranquilo pero a la vez con miedo a lo que podría contestar papá._

_- Sugiero – dijo mi padre – que después de la batalla de su aniversario, la enviemos al mundo de los humanos, a la organización que creamos para la protección y preservación de la raza humana, para que consiga un compañero y al menos gaste su energía en algo productivo._

_- ¿Hablas de Shibusen? – dijo mamá con tono de incredulidad._

_- Así es – contestó papá._

"_Genial" – pensé "¡por fin saldré de este infierno!"_

_- Pero… ¿no te parece que su instinto la lleve a matar a alguien? – anunció mi madre muy preocupada._

_- Por eso, le asignaremos a un compañero que mantenga calmada su sádica alma. – completó mi padre, lo que pareció tranquilizar a mi madre y convencerla para que accediera a tal petición._

_- Esta bien – continuó mamá – dependiendo si gana o pierde es la decisión que tomaremos._

_- Está bien – concluyó papá – si gana, la enviaremos con los humanos…_

_- Y si pierde, se quedará aquí – finalizó mi mamá en modo de orden._

"_Perfecto" fue lo que pronuncié al escuchar la conversación de mis padres, y al escuchar que se acercaban a la puerta salí corriendo y me escondí tras una pared cerca de ahí._

_Al poco tiempo salieron mis padres y se dirigieron hacia el comedor._

_Bien, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era ganar para salir de ahí._

_(Fin del flashbacks)_

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación aclarando mis pensamientos, preparándome para salir de mi encierro… pero de algo estoy segura, saldré de aquí cueste lo que me cueste…

Poco antes de salir, me preparé con mi ropa de guerra, que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga corta, una falda café que llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas (igual a la de Maka en el anime pero color café), unos tenis negros sin calceta ni nada por el estilo y una corbata negra – lo sé, algo formal para una pelea – arriba de todo esto, llevaba una gabardina color café claro que llegaba a mitad de mi pantorrilla y era de manga larga, mi cabello rubio suelto que llegaba casi a mi cintura, y claro, no podían faltar mis características orejas de gato blancas.

Terminé de alistarme y sonaron las campanas del castillo, demostrando así que el combate estaba por iniciar.

Salí de mi habitación y caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar al campo. Como todos los años, papá invitó a todo el reino para ver la pelea, ya que, en el reino no había algo más divertido que ver a dos guerreros descuartizándose – literalmente.

Llegué al campo y vi a toda la gente que estaba en las gradas; sabía que me tenía que enfrentar a un vampiro llamado Ginsoku, esto iba a ser algo difícil, ya que hace tiempo, papá me había comentado que estos seres, no mueren con una estaca en el corazón y que esta solo adormecía a este por un tiempo, y que eso significaba que tenía que aprovechar ese tiempo para encontrar algo con que destruirlo, por suerte, yo ya lo había descubierto, ahora solo tenía que ganar tiempo.

Nos encontrábamos en posición de combate, solo esperábamos a que este comenzara.

Mi padre dio la señal y comenzó la pelea… Ginsoku avanzó a toda velocidad queriendo atacarme mordiendo mi cuello, pero yo pude esquivarlo y lo ataqué con mi espada – era una suerte que teniendo la habilidad de crear fuego a mi voluntad, pudiera crear también armas – cosa que todos sabíamos que no funcionaría con alguien como él, él continuó atacando de la misma manera y yo continué esquivándolo con la espada.

Así pasamos un tiempo hasta que ya me estaba empezando a cansar…

- Pensaste que iba a ser más sencillo derrotarme ¿no? – dijo Ginsoku con un tono de burla en su voz.

- De todas maneras… - dije cansada y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire - ¡te derrotaré!

Grité lanzándome de nuevo hacia el, pero eso no funciono y este me atacó primero, hiriéndome justo en el estómago y lanzándome lejos de ahí. Caí al piso y ya no sentía mi cuerpo, todo este estaba lleno de mi sangre. ¿Acaso todo esto terminaría así? ¿Nunca podría salir de este mundo? ¿Me quedaría aquí?, todas esas preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza, hasta que una voz con tono burlón se escuchó cerca mío.

- Vaya, tu sangre tiene buena pinta… lástima que ya comí – dijo el maldito de Ginsoku - ¿Acaso pensaste que podrías ganarme con esos insignificantes poderes? Entiéndelo, jamás podrás salir de aquí… estas atrapada en un mundo que tu no quieres, acostúmbrate – Ginsoku se arrodilló y quedó a mi altura al pronunciar esas ultimas palabras.

En ese momento, sentí como un calor inundó mi cuerpo y una sensación de gran poder y locura inundaron mi mente.

Solo recuerdo ver a Ginsoku salir volando y de ahí en adelante, ya no recuerdo nada más…

General POV.

- Ese es el aspecto – articuló Spirit mientras veía como su hija se levantaba con un aspecto diferente, sus ojos eran completamente pálidos y sin expresión alguna.

- de un verdadero demonio – concluyó Kami igualmente sorprendida mientras que veía como a su hija se le formaba un aura roja, muestra de todo su poder.

- ¡Wow! – Pronunció la persona que estaba narrando dicho combate – Ángeles y demonios, este es el verdadero poder, de nuestra princesa… me complace decir que… el demonio… ha despertado…

Fue lo último que pronunció antes de que éstos comenzaran a pelear… una pelea de la cual solo saldría un ganador y cambiaría su vida.

- ¿Por qué ocurrió esto? – dijo Kami.

- Pues, - contestó este – todos los demonios de sangre pura, tenemos un sexto sentido que se dispara cuando nos encontramos en peligro; en nuestro caso, este sexto sentido se llama instinto de la llama.

- Y eso… ¿en que consiste? – pregunto la mujer con mucha duda y temor en su voz.

- Consiste… en que se libera el lado más fuerte de tu alma… y … en el caso de nuestra hija, su alma es muy sádica, le encanta ver sufrir a los demás, aunque no lo demuestre… así que… ya sabrás lo que pasará – terminó de decir el hombre.

- ¿Pero, por que no había sucedido en las antiguas peleas? – Dijo Kami.

- Porque – prosiguió Spirit – ella heredó tus poderes, ¿acaso tu no sabías que nuestra hija es mitad bruja? ¿por qué crees que es tan destructiva cuando pelea? – Kami solo se dignó a ver a su marido con cada de duda esperando lo peor – exacto – terminó Spirit – por que ella tiene 2 partes por donde atacar, fuego y magia, por eso es tan poderosa.

Ambos voltearon a ver la pelea que cada vez se ponía mucho peor, la joven se había puesto demasiado agresiva y había atacado al vampiro de una forma demasiado sádica.

Los padres vieron a su hija con demasiada sorpresa en sus ojos, pero con un sentimiento diferente cada uno; el padre con orgullo y respeto y la madre con demasiado terror de saber lo que podía suceder después.

Solo se pudo vislumbrar al vampiro completamente ensangrentado – al igual que ella – pero ninguno de los 2 se daba por vencido, ambos querían salir de ahí.

Para su último ataque, la chica ahorró un poco de su poder y lo concentró todo para formar un arco y una flecha de energía y cuando Ginsoku se levantó, ella disparó dándole en el lugar que debería ser su corazón, dejándolo inconsciente por un momento, el cual aprovechó para achicharrar – literalmente – el cuerpo inerte de su contrincante.

Cuando se disipó el humo, del vampiro no quedaba nada, ni siquiera sus cenizas, lo que daba a entender claramente que ella había ganado, al mismo tiempo que recuperaba su aspecto normal y desvanecerse en la oscuridad…


	3. ¡Libre! ¿Bruja?

**Capitulo 3**

**¡Libre!... ¿Bruja?**

Maka POV.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil? ¿Voy cayendo? ¿Acaso gané?

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en el campo de batallas completamente herida y no había ni rastro de Ginsoku, voltee a ver hacia donde estaban mis padres y vi en sus ojos diferentes sentimientos; en los ojos de mi padre había orgullo, mientras que en los de mi madre había terror… como si hubiera visto algo completamente horrible…

Fue lo último que vi antes de caer desmayada y la oscuridad me invadió…

Estaba dentro de agua… esperen… ¡agua!... ¿Por qué agua si se supone que estoy desmayada en el campo de batallas? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Duele, me duele mucho… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso morí?

Vi a alguien muy parecida a mí, solo que ella tenia los ojos verdes y sin expresión alguna y alrededor de ella había un aura roja.

- Déjame salir – me dijo ella – sé que no te falta mucho para que yo salga a flote…

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunté

- Yo, soy tu y tú eres yo, soy parte de tu sádica alma, más bien… soy tu sádica alma…

- ¿Sádica? – estaba sorprendida, esa persona… ¿era mi alma?

- ¿Acaso nunca haz sentido ganas de matar?.... vamos… déjate llevar…

- ¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡yo no quiero matar a nadie!

- ¡Claro que lo quieres!, tu alma lo pide a gritos, deseas matar, ver sangre, lo deseas… ¡ambas lo deseamos! – dijo ella, no entendía nada… ¿Por qué ella decía esas cosas? ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

- Sé que lo deseas, es solo cuestión de tiempo… - susurró antes de desaparecer, seguí "nadando" – literalmente – pero pronto desperté.

Al momento de abrir los ojos, vi la cara de preocupación de mi madre.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – fue lo que pude decir en cuanto mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz.

- En un hospital – contestó mamá.

- ¿Y qué hago aquí? ¿No se supone que debería estar peleando contra Ginsoku? – intenté levantarme de la cama, pero no pude, ya que tenía varios tubos conectados a mi cuerpo.

- ¿Acaso, no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?

- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué es lo que tendría que recordar? – sentía como si tuviera una laguna mental ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

- Es mejor que llame a tu padre y que él te esplique mejor lo que sucedió… ahora vengo.

Me limité a asentir, ¿Por qué estaba tan herida?, digo, no recordaba más que una simple herida en el estómago y de ahí… nada…

Al poco tiempo entraron mis padres.

- Bueno, creo que los dejo hablando a solas – dijo mamá antes de salir de aquella habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? – le pregunté a papá con el mismo tono frío que él me hablaba siempre.

- Sabía que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano – dijo papá en tono serio

- ¿El qué?, ¿Por qué nadie me responde? solo me dejan con más dudas de las que tengo… - no pude terminar la frase cuando contestó

- Tu demonio interno… ha despertado, y es más fuerte de lo que pensé…

- ¿Nani? ¿Cómo que mi demonio interno? - ¿Acaso aquella chica que vi… era yo en realidad?…

- Es sólo un instinto que todos los demonios poseemos, que despierta cuando estamos en peligro, ya se lo expliqué a tu madre, por eso salió de la habitación, para que hablara contigo.

- ¿Y que es lo que tengo que hacer?

- Cada vez que ese demonio salga a flote, te será más difícil el mantenerlo en control. – cuando dijo esto, me asusté ¿Qué haría ahora?

- ¿Ósea? – pregunte con algo de miedo.

- Hija… - contestó mi padre - ¿Acaso no te haz dado cuenta de que tienes un alma demasiado sádica?

- … - no respondí, solo bajé la cabeza en señal de no, entonces… ¿Era cierto lo que me había dicho aquella chica?

- Es lo que me esperaba – respondió papá – pero… lo que me sorprende es que, a pesar de que tu alma es sádica, también hay, un poco de ternura, cariño y amor en ella, es algo muy raro…

- Tal vez, lo heredé de mamá…

- Tal vez, así como heredaste los poderes de bruja.

- Si, podría ser… espera… ¡¿Soy parte bruja?! – no pude evitar sorprenderme, esto no me lo esperaba.

- Claro, ¿Por qué crees que eres tan poderosa y destructiva? – dijo papá en tono de burla, era la primera vez que cambiaba su tono de voz para conmigo, estaba feliz.

- Yo no lo sabía – dije avergonzada – pensé que no había heredado nada de mamá…

- Pues sí, lo heredaste, sólo que la sangre de demonio es más fuerte, por eso no habías notado la magia.

- Esta bien, pero… ¿Qué pasó con Ginsoku? – todavía no me quedaba claro el porqué no lo vi cuando desperté de mi "trance".

- Lo que pasa es que… - papá comenzó a contarme todo lo que había hecho, y yo, cada vez abría los ojos un poco más en señal de espanto – en verdad que tienes un poder increíble, por eso, tu madre y yo hemos decidido algo para ti.

- ¿El qué? – pregunté, pero yo ya me sabía la respuesta.

- Te vamos a mandar al mundo de los humanos para que moderes tu alma.

- ¿De qué forma lo voy a lograr?

- Conseguirás un compañero – contestó papá – que será un arma, con el que pelearás para el bienestar de los humanos, su alma tal vez pueda contrarrestar la tuya.

- Esta bien, me agrada la idea – un arma pensé, ojala y suerte me encuentre otra vez con Soul – pero… ¿Cómo iré?, solo se puede pasar la barrera con magia.

- Tu madre te ayudará a que perfecciones tus habilidades, estará contigo tan solo 3 días en lo que encuentras un compañero, ya hemos separado un departamento para que vivas con tu nuevo amigo o… amiga de preferencia… - dijo esto último un poco irritado, cosa que me dio mucha gracia.

Después de unos cuantos días, salí del hospital y tan pronto llegué a casa, comencé a preparar todo para irme, estaba en mi habitación y entró mi padre.

- Sólo una última cosa – dijo papá, en su característico tono serio.

- ¿Qué? – respondí yo

- Los humaos no están acostumbrados a ver demonios ni ninguna especie que ellos llaman sobrenatural, así que... tendrás que usar magia para esconderte y parecer una humana normal, sólo podrás ser tu en el Shibusen, tu madre te ayudará, también, a parte, irás a una escuela normal, para que te acoples con los humanos, pero esto te lo digo bien claro… no le digas a nadie nuestro secreto – concluyó papa.

- Esta bien, no diré nada, pero… ¿Qué hay de mamá? ella también es un ser sobrenatural.

- Con ella no hay problema – respondió papá – ella ya parece una humana, solo es cuestión de que ambas oculten también sus almas, en el mundo de los humanos, o más bien, en el Shibusen, se capturan almas de personas que están a punto de convertirse en Kishin y de brujas para crear el arma de Shinigami.

- ¿Quién es Shinigami? – Dije con toda la inocencia del mundo.

- Shinigami – contestó papá – es el director de Shibusen y también es el dios de la muerte.

- Esta bien, por lo que veo, tendré que practicar el lado de poderes que no sabía que tenía.

- Lo lograrás, yo se que lo harás – pude ver en los ojos de papá mucha confianza y esperanza.

- Puedes confiar en mí – entonces él hizo algo que nunca había hecho… me abrazó, y yo correspondí a ese abrazo, nunca había sentido una muestra de cariño de su parte, me agradó mucho el hecho de que nos estábamos llevando mejor. Ahora sí, estaba lista para continuar con lo siguiente.

* * *

**Bueno pues este es otro capítulo, ya saben que soy nueva aquí de verdad que me estoy emocionando al escribir esto jeje, espero que les guste, bueno pues me voy, espero sus comentarios, hasta la próxima, sayonara!**


	4. Los Evans

**_Hola, bueno pues, después de tanto tiempo, aqui estoy poniendo un nuevo capítulo, sorry si es un poco corto pero es que había estado en exámenes y no había podido actualizar, pero como ya terminé ahora si podré..._**

**_Espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews_**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Los Evans**

Soul POV.

A mis 17 años de vida y ya quería morir. Primero, me separaron de la persona que más me importaba… Maka, hacía unos días, ella había cumplido 16, y a pesar de que nos separaron hace 10, nunca se me ha olvidado la fecha de su aniversario, pero, ya no podía felicitarla por que yo no tengo poderes mágicos para contactarme con el mundo del fuego…

Así es, mis padres me habían traído a vivir al mundo de los humanos, específicamente a Londres, donde toda la familia comenzamos una nueva vida con una carrera de músicos, en donde yo tocaba el piano, mi hermano el violín, mi hermana la flauta, mi madre el arpa y mi padre el chelo entre otros instrumentos; en pocas palabras, éramos una familia de poder, pero la verdad, ami no me gusta la vida de niño rico, por que mis padres no lo saben, pero… yo tengo sangre de arma, mamá hace mucho me había contado que en la familia habían existido varias personas que habían tenido sangre de arma y precisamente yo era una filosa guadaña, pero no podía pelear solo, ya que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que me empuñe.

Me dí cuenta de que era un arma cuando estuve con Maka por última vez…

_(Flashback)_

_- ¡Maka, Maka! – corrí hasta ella._

_- ¿Qué pasa Soul? – dijo ella._

_- Mira lo que puedo hacer – convertí mi brazo izquierdo en el filo de la guadaña a lo que ella miró muy sorprendida._

_- ¡Wow!, eres un arma – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿y tu papá ya lo sabe?_

_- No, lo acabo de descubrir…_

_-¿Te puedes convertir en una guadaña completa?_

_- Claro que puedo… solo que… necesito a alguien que me empuñe – dije sonrojado por la vergüenza._

_- ¡Yo lo haré! – Dijo Maka muy convencida – vamos, transfórmate._

_- Sí – después me transformé, ella me cogió con ambas manos haciéndome girar un poco, como si ya tuviera experiencia._

_- ¡Wow! – Dijo Maka – eres muy liviano._

_- ¿Haz usado armas antes? – pregunté_

_- No, la verdad no, esta es la primera vez que empuño un arma._

_- Entonces, eso quiere decir – dije yo._

_- Que nuestras almas están sincronizadas – finalizó ella._

_- ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir?_

_- La verdad no – dijo con mucha inocencia._

_- Quiere decir, que estamos destinados a ser compañeros – a ella pareció gustarle la idea._

_- ¿Puedes volver a la normalidad? – dijo un tanto seria._

_- Si, pero… ¿para qué?_

_- Solo hazlo…_

_La obedecí y regresé a la normalidad, pero en cuanto lo hice, ella me abrazó y yo le correspondí._

_- Algún día nos iremos a Shibusen y seremos compañeros – dijo ella muy feliz._

_- Claro que sí, y seremos el equipo mas fuerte y seré la guadaña mortal mas fuerte que pudo haber existido – dije totalmente entusiasmado._

_- Es una promesa – dijo extendiéndome su mano…_

_- Claro que sí – dije tomando su mano en señal de un acuerdo…_

_(Fin del flashback)_

Cuando cumplí 16 años, decidí practicar ahí mis habilidades desde hace tiempo, pero hoy fue diferente.

_(Flashback)_

_Estaba practicando y estaba tan concentrado que no me dí cuenta de cuando abrieron la puerta hasta que vi a Wes entrar aplaudiendo con sarcasmo._

_- Así que eres un arma – dijo, pero yo no respondí, tenía mucho miedo de lo que dirían los demás. – no te preocupes – prosiguió –no le diré a nadie._

_- ¿Por qué, si tu eres muy recto? – dije yo._

_- Porque, se ve que sufres estando aquí, y por lo que veo, lo que a ti te hace feliz no es la música, sino, el pelear._

_- Bueno, en eso tienes razón._

_- Y ¿por qué no huyes y hacer realidad tu sueño?_

_- Jaja, ¿acaso tú me estas diciendo eso? ¿El niño bueno que obedece en todo? – dije en tono sarcástico._

_- Solo espero que seas feliz – dijo el – y si quieres, yo te puedo ayudar a irte._

_- ¿Enserio? – dije dudoso – pero… ¿cómo lo harías?_

_- Ya lo verás – dijo mi hermano._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Ahora que lo pienso, odio esta vida, a mis padres, a papá sobre todo, por lo que hizo, claro que me iré, ahora solo le pediré ayuda a mi hermano mayor.

* * *

**_Hasta la próxima, sayonara ^^_**


	5. ¿Guadaña mortal?

**Capitulo 5**

**¿Guadaña mortal?**

Soul POV

Me esperé a que se durmieran todos para ir a su habitación, entré a esta y él estaba dormido, me acerqué e intenté despertarlo.

- Wes, Wes despierta – dije en un susurro para que nadie me escuchara, ya que al lado estaba la habitación de mis padres.

- Mmmm… Marissa, mañana hablamos ¿quieres? – dijo Wes completamente dormido, por cierto, Marissa era su novia.

- ¡Idiota, no soy tu novia, soy tu hermano! – me desesperé de que no despertara.

- ¡DESPIERTA IMBÉSIL! – grité y esta vez despertó.

- Ahh… Soul – dijo entre bostezos - ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero que me ayudes a escapar – dije muy convencido, pero a él lo tomó por sorpresa ya que abrió los ojos.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que él se digno a hablar…

- Claro que te ayudaré – dijo alegre – yo te lo prometí y ahora lo voy a cumplir.

- Esta bien, pero…. ¿Cuándo me ayudaras? – dije ansioso, me quería ir, quería salir de esa vida de niño rico pronto.

- Tendremos que echar el plan en marcha en la noche, cuando ellos estén dormidos, sino… eres hombre muerto… - dijo de una manera siniestra y sentí un escalofrío a lo largo de mi espalda, sabía de antemano que eso era verdad, si me atrapaban sería guadaña muerta, sobre todo por parte de papá.

- Esta bien… - tragué saliva sonoramente – correré el riesgo…

- Muy bien, entonces mañana a esta hora, quiero que ya tengas tus cosas listas, pero que no las vean… - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ok – dije con una sonrisa.

- Ahora… déjame dormir ¿quieres?

- Jajaja, buenas noches – salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía, por fin, mañana seré libre…

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano para preparar mis cosas, debía llevar lo suficiente, ya que Shibusen esta en Japón, tomé todos mis ahorros y también la mayoría de mis cosas, preparé 2 maletas - ya tendría tiempo de comprar cosas cuando llegue - y las escondí muy bien en mi habitación para que nadie las encontrara. De pronto tocaron la puerta.

- Joven Evans, el desayuno esta listo, sus padres lo están esperando – era una de las mucamas de la mansión.

- Esta bien… y por favor, te ruego que ya no me llames Evans – eso último lo dije a regañadientes, odiaba a mi familia, o en lo que se había convertido.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al comedor, al llegar – como siempre – mis padres tenían cara de una grande autoridad – cosa que en verdad odiaba.-

- Buenos días – dije, pero no recibí respuesta. Me senté y me dispuse a desayunar.

- Ya eres un joven – dijo mi "amado" padre.

- ¿Y eso qué? – respondí de manera tajante.

- Pues que tienes que escoger tu camino – dijo papá de una manera muy frívola, pero ya me había acostumbrado a ese tono de voz hacia mí.

- Ya lo elegí – dije en un susurro, pero al parecer él me escuchó.

- A si, y dime ¿Cuál es ese camino que escogiste?, espero que sea el de ser un prodigioso músico como tu hermano – dijo de una forma burlona.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres saber? – dije sin cambiar mi tono tajante de voz.

- Supongo por que somos familia, y entre la familia no hay "secretos" – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra…

- Si no te lo quiero decir es mi decisión y punto – dije levantándome de la silla y tratando de volver a mí cuarto.

- ¡Ya sé que eres un arma! – Dijo él levantándose también.

Me quedé petrificado en mi lugar… ¿Acaso Wes me había delatado?, no, ¡no puede ser!, me volteé, pero sabía muy bien que tenía una cara de espanto.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – me sorprendió el que pude articular algo, ya que pensé que no me saldría la voz.

- Nadie… te vi practicando un día en el gimnasio, sí que eres tonto, era obvio que te iba a descubrir tarde o temprano, como si el antiguo gimnasio fuera un excelente escondite… - dijo en su característico tono frío.

- Y… ¿luego? – Continúe - ¿qué me vas a hacer?, ¿me matarás, o tendré que huir?

- Nada, no soy tan malo para con mis hijos, pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Eso jamás lo sabrás – dije antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

- Supongo que te querrás ir a Shibusen ¿o me equivoco? – de nuevo, mi padre había acertado con mis decisiones.

- ¡¿Pero qué?! – dije aterrado… papá lo sabía todo… las piernas no me respondían del miedo, me dejé caer en las escaleras y quede sentado en uno de los escalones con la mirada perdida y papá frente a mí.

- ¿Sabes cómo me enteré? – dijo muy tranquilo.

- Sí – dije yo sin quitar la vista del suelo – te lo dijo Wes – dije eso con mucho coraje, mi propio hermano me había traicionado.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo papá - ¿Wes sabía de esto?, no, aparte de cómo ya te dije, te vi practicar, eres muy bueno, y como todas las armas buenas van ahí, y tú irás, al igual que yo lo hice – dijo con nostalgia.

- No me im… espera… - dije reflexionando todo lo que me había dicho – acaso… acaso… tú… eres…

- Un arma – concluyó él convirtiendo su brazo en una hoja de guadaña – yo sabía que alguno de mis hijos saldría un arma, pero nunca pensé que fueras tú, la verdad yo lo esperaba de tu hermana por que es la más pequeña… ¿desde cuando sabes lo que eres? – dijo él volviendo su brazo a la normalidad.

- Desde… - tenía miedo de lo que me pudiera decir – que nos separamos del mundo del fuego, desde entonces he estado perfeccionando mis habilidades – me daba mucho miedo el hablar sobre el tema del mundo del fuego sabiendo como estaban las cosas.

- ¿Te cuento una historia? – dijo papá mientras me hacía una seña para que me sentara de nuevo.

- Adelante – dije volviéndome a sentar en mi lugar.

Papá pensó un poco, supuse que estaría pensando como comenzar, hasta que lo hizo.

- En Shibusen – comenzó mi padre, había un tono de tristeza en su voz – hubo un usuario y su arma, eran el equipo más poderoso, y pronto, el arma se convirtió en la guadaña mortal de Shinigami, pero un día, tuvieron que regresar a su mundo, ya que había una guerra… - hizo una pausa y luego continuo – cuando ésta cesó, el usuario pensó que su arma lo había traicionado, ya que uno de los ataques del enemigo le afectó mucho y él pensó que su arma les había traicionado diciéndole a los enemigos el punto en el que se encontraba el usuario… por eso, tuvieron una discusión y se fueron de ese mundo…

No sé por que pero esa historia me parecía familiar, como si alguien me la hubiera contado, pero como si hubiera olvidado de que se trataba, hasta que caí en la cuenta.

- Haber si entendí – dije haciendo una pausa y respirando hondo – el usuario es el dios demonio del fuego Spirit ¿cierto? – Papá asintió – y el arma… eres tú ¿cierto?.

Solo se limitó a callar, lo que representé como un sí.

- Entonces… ¿por qué se separaron? – sentía un dolor en el pecho.

- Ya que nos peleamos, no pudimos volver a resonar nuestras almas, así que lo mejor era separarnos – pude ver en su cara la tristeza que le traía ese recuerdo – más sin embargo… quiero que tu vayas a Shibusen, para que seas la próxima guadaña mortal de Shinigami.

Esas últimas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, ¿enserio me dejaría ir a pesar de todo lo que pasó?

- ¿En verdad me dejarás ir?

- Claro, se que es lo que más quieres, ¿pensaste que no te dejaría?

- ¡Pues claro!, yo pensaba que querías que me quedara en casa y hacer a la familia famosa.

- Y así lo harás… pero por medio del orgullo de ser la guadaña mortal más poderosa que se haya creado.

Me sentía en verdad feliz, el hombre que toda mi vida había sido alguien tan frívolo y despiadado conmigo… ahora era dulce y comprensivo, un verdadero padre… ¿acaso estoy soñando?

- ¿Cuándo me podré ir? – dije con miedo a la respuesta.

- Para cuando comience el nuevo curso, tú ya estarás en Death City.

- Esta bien, el nuevo curso comienza dentro de 2 semanas.

- Muy bien, la próxima semana te buscaremos un departamento en lo que consigues un compañero.

- Bien, muchas gracias.

Me dí la vuelta, para volver a mi habitación, pero antes de subir las escaleras, sin voltear dije.

- Gracias papá.

Nunca antes lo había llamado así, supongo que ahora mi relación con él cambiara mucho.

Llegué a mi habitación, y preparé todo lo que me haría falta, ya que 2 maletas no eran mucho, se llegó la noche, y mi sueño de ir a Shibusen se había vuelto realidad, ya no faltaba mucho…

* * *

**_Bueno pues, después de tanto tiempo, aquí ando dejando otro cap. emm... ahora si esta un poco largo, o... eso creo jeje, hoy mi cumplee!!, por eso les dejo un cap. más largo jiji, un regalo de mi para ustedes, jaja nTc. bueno me voy, espero que me dejen reviews, hasta luego, sayonara!_**


	6. Hacia un nuevo destino part1

**_Hola a todos, pues, primero que nada, lamento no haber actualizado, pero es que no había tenido tiempo para actualizar, bien, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste._  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6**

"**Hacia un nuevo destino" (p1)**

Maka POV.

- Bien hija – me dijo mamá – conoce el mundo de los humanos – me señaló al momento que abría un pequeño portal con su magia.

Al otro lado del portal pude ver, edificios extraños, todo era muy diferente al mundo del fuego.

- Todo, es tan…

- ¿Diferente? – concluyó mamá.

Solo pude asentir, era mucha mi sorpresa, el mundo al que llegué era mejor de lo que me había imaginado.

- Esto es Japón – me informó mamá.

- ¿Qué es Japón? – perdonen mi ignorancia, pero entiendan que nunca había salido del mundo del fuego.

- Pensé que tu padre te había explicado todo antes de mandarte aquí.

- Pues no, no me explicó mucho acerca de e3ste mundo, salvo que había humanos…

Mamá pareció recordar algo y luego cerró el portal.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Humanos… - contestó ella – hay humanos en aquel mundo…

- Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que hayas cerrado el portal?

- Hay hija… - contestó – pues, tan simple y sencillo que tú eres un demonio, con orejas… - dijo mientras sonreía.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – esa pregunta pareció molestarle un poco.

- ¿Pues, que tu padre no te explicó que los humanos no están acostumbrados a ver gente con _"orejas"_? – preguntó tocando mis blancas orejas.

- ¡Oh!, es verdad, lo había olvidado, pero, yo no sé como convertirme en humana, ni siquiera sé si mi magia funciona, y papá dijo algo acerca de un hechizo para convertirme, y dijo que tú me lo enseñarías – dije mirándola de reojo.

- ¡Ush, Spirit, éstas me las pagará! – dijo cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero, cosa que me causó mucha gracia – Muy bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer, es concentrar toda tu energía en tus manos – asentí, y procedí a hacer lo que me pidió, pronto mis manos se iluminaron por un aura roja, espera, ¿un aura roja?, ¿dónde había visto también un aura roja?, claro, cuando estuve en el hospital – el siguiente paso es que, esa energía, tome forma, de preferencia, una esfera – seguí con lo que me pidió, y pronto tuve entre mis manos una esfera color rojo claro – el último paso es que esa energía recorra tú cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en lo que tú deseas – hice lo que me pidió, pronto, mi cuerpo fue cubierto por el aura roja y varios cambios empezaron a suceder, primero, mis orejas desaparecieron, fueron reemplazadas por unas orejas normales, humanas, mi cabello se ató en dos coletas, aunque seguía del mismo color rubio, y mi ropa cambió, aunque no mucho, mi falda era de cuadros rojos, traía la misma camisa blanca, solo que ahora era de manga larga, atada a mi cuello una corbata verde oscuro, arriba de esto, llevaba un chaleco amarillo, unas botas negras con blanco y una gabardina completamente negra que llegaba a mis pantorrillas, aunque mi rostro quedó completamente igual.

- ¿Y?... ¿cómo quedé? – decía modelándole a mamá mi cambio.

- Bueno, a pesar de ser la primera vez, te fue mucho mejor que a mí jaja – contestó – bien, ahora sí, vamos que tu padre ya nos consiguió departamento y todo.

- Pero… ¿y tú?... no es normal que una mujer ande por la calle vestida con un vestido de la época medieval, además, papá dijo que nos teníamos que cuidar por lo de la parte de ser brujas, por que los del Shibusen, buscan y matan a éstas para que sus armas se coman nuestras almas para que puedan ser las armas de Shinigami.

- Es verdad, que olvidadiza soy jeje – admitió. Pronto hizo lo mismo que yo, ella quedó en un hermoso vestido casual color aqua y un saco pequeño de lana blanco y zapatillas blancas, su hermoso cabello rubio y largo quedó completamente reducido, aunque seguía siendo rubio – muy bien, ahora, el protector del alma – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo no sé hacer eso – dije alzando los hombros.

- No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a fabricarlo, pero eso sí, toma mucho tiempo perfeccionarlo… por lo pronto, yo te fabricaré uno- dijo con su característica sonrisa.

Mamá cerró los ojos y se concentró, me pidió que yo también hiciera lo mismo, y así lo hice, al poco tiempo, dejé de percibir el alma de mamá y después dejé de sentir parte de la mía, como si estuviera hueca…

- Pero… no ocultaste toda mi alma.

- Lo que pasa, es que sólo oculté parte de tu alma, la parte mágica y lo que resta es tu parte demoníaca, pero en sí, esta completa – me terminó de explicar, a lo que yo solo asentí – bueno, como ya está todo listo, podemos irnos – señaló abriendo un nuevo portal por el cual atravesamos y llegamos a lo que sería mi nuevo hogar…

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Esto es Death City – me respondió mamá – y por allá esta Shibusen – dijo señalando hacia el centro de la ciudad, Shibusen, era un lugar enorme por lo que se podía observar.

- Vamos Maka, tenemos que llegar al departamento – mamá se había adelantado un poco y tuve que correr para alcanzarla.

Llegamos a nuestro departamento, era perfecto para dos personas, tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, una pequeña cocina con su comedor y una pequeña sala, este sería mi nuevo hogar y estaba segura de que no quería volver al mundo del fuego, nunca…

Soul POV.

Se llegó el gran día, en el que dejaría Inglaterra para irme a Japón.

Ya todo estaba listo, la semana pasada, papá había ido a separar un pequeño departamento, perfecto para una sola persona, ahora estaba en mi habitación preparando todo lo que me iba a llevar, esperando el momento en el que saliera a cumplir mi sueño, estaba tan sumido en mis sueños, hasta que tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Puedo entrar? – era la voz de Wes.

- Adelante – permití.

Al entrar, mi hermano tenía una cara de tristeza, y no dejaba de ver el suelo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿De quien es el velorio? – pregunté divertido.

- …Tuyo… - sacó una pistola y me disparó.

- ¡NOOOO! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, al momento que me sentaba en la cama con la respiración agitada – vaya, todo fue un sueño – me llevé una mano a la cabeza y me tumbé en la cama, otra vez, tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Se puede? – sí, era Wes.

- Adelante – "parecido a mi sueño", pensé mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

Mi hermano entró a la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritaste? – preguntó un tanto, diría yo, preocupado.

- Solo fue una pesadilla.

- ¿Se puede saber, que pesadilla tuvo mi hermanito pequeño? – preguntó en tono burlón.

- Está bien, te lo diré, pero con dos condiciones.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Una… no me digas hermanito…

- ¿Y la otra?

- La otra… ¡Ya no me digas pequeño! – siempre me hacía enojar con eso y esta vez no era la excepción.

- ¡Jajajaja! – estalló en carcajadas – esta bien… _"Soul" _– remarcó mucho mi nombre, a lo que lo vi con cara de fastidio – esta bien, ya no te molesto, anda, dime…

- Bien, pues, mi pesadilla fue, que soñé que ya estaba preparando todo y de pronto tocaron la puerta, tú entraste y me matabas – dije todo de golpe y sin tomar nada de aire.

- ¡Jajajaja! – volvió a estallar en risas.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – pregunté enojado.

- Tu sueño, jaja, hermani… hermano, ¿dónde vas a pensar que yo te mataría? jaja, buena broma – dijo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos de tanto reír.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?, además sólo es un sueño – dije cruzando los brazos.

- No, nada, jaja, es solo que es gracioso – señaló mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

- ¡Ya cállate! y dime… ¿Por qué crees que tuve ese sueño?

- Pues muy simple, por que estas nervioso, te vas a ir lejos de tu familia, pero, sobre todo… ¡te alejaras de tu hermano! – dijo abrazándome y casi estrangulándome.

- ¡Suéltame imbesil! – grité con el último oxígeno que quedaba en mis pulmones.

- Jaja, esta bien – dijo soltándome – lo que pasa es que te extrañaré tarado – ahora despeinándome aún más.

- Claro, claro, yo también extrañaré pelearme contigo – era cierto, extrañaría mucho pelearme con él, ya que, Ángela, mi hermana, aún era muy pequeña, pero igual los extrañaría a todos.

- Bien, ahora duerme – dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta – mañana será un gran día.

- Ok, hasta mañana, que duermas bien – le dije mientras me volvía a acomodar en mi cama.

- Hasta mañana… hermanito – esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero alcancé a escucharlo.

En verdad extrañaría a todos, pero ahora estaba esperando a que se llegara el mañana, en el que iría hacia un nuevo destino.

* * *

_**Bien, pues, espero que les haya gustado este capi, esta recién hechesito jeje, bien, pues, espero que pasen un muy feliz año nuevo, en compañía de todas esas personas que los quieren, mis mejores deseos para todos en e****ste 2010, suerte y nos vemos luego, ¡ah!, por cierto, también espero que me dejen algunos reviews, sayonara!**_


	7. Hacia un nuevo destino part2

**_Hola!, lamento haberme tardado tanto, es que, no había tenido tiempo de pasar el capítulo a la compu, aunque ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, bueno, me voy y espero que les guste._**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

"**Hacia un nuevo destino p2"**

Soul POV

Amaneció, y como todas las mañanas, bajé a desayunar.

Bajé las escaleras, y al llegar al comedor, se encontraba toda mi familia.

-Buenos días – dije

- Buenos días – me contestaron en coro

- Soul-kun, ¿hoy te irás? – pregunto Ángela, mi pequeña hermana.

- Sí – contesté mientras me sentaba frente a ella en el gran comedor.

- Pero… volverás… ¿Cierto? – no supe que contestar, ni siquiera yo sabía si iba a regresar.

- Claro que voy a regresar – dije con una sonrisa, no quería desilusionar a una pequeña niña de 6 años. La verdad, no sabía si volvería, quien sabe, alo mejor y moría en una práctica o en una misión.

Terminé de desayunar y subí nuevamente a mi habitación, ya que papá me había dicho que en 20 minutos, Wes, me iría a dejar al aeropuerto, lo que me dio tiempo para acomodar mis cosas y dar un último vistazo a mi habitación.

- Soul, vamos, es hora de irnos – dijo Wes mientras abría la puerta.

- Esta bien – tomé una de mis maletas y mi hermano entró por las demás, me ayudó a llevarlas.

Antes de salir de mi habitación, eché un vistazo y cerré la puerta, dándole un último adiós a mi vida pasada.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, compré el boleto, eran las 9 A.M. y el avión salía a las 10.

- Oye, ¿no quieres ir a tomar algo?, falta una hora para que salga el avión – le dije a mi hermano.

- Claro, tengo sed- aceptó Wes.

Fuimos a la cafetería del aeropuerto y compramos un café cada quien. Estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas hasta que se escucho por los altoparlantes…

-"pasajeros con destino a Japón, por la puerta 5"

- Bien hermano, nos vemos luego – en ese momento, Wes se levantó y me abrazó. – Hasta pronto enano, cuídate.

- Claro – y salí hacia el avión, dejando mi vida en Londres, la verdad, quería salir de ahí, pero, no quería dejar así a Wes…

Me senté en mi lugar, era un avión muy grande, al poco tiempo, éste, comenzó a avanzar y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, ya estábamos en el cielo, volando encima de todo y de todos. Pronto comencé a sentir sueño y no tardé mucho antes de que Morfeo me acogiera entre sus brazos.

Maka POV

- Mamá, ¿Cuándo es que voy a ir a ese "dichoso" Shibusen? – pregunté haciendo énfasis en "dichoso".

- La próxima semana – dijo sin despegar su vista de aquella revista - ¿por qué?, ¿estas nerviosa?

- No… estoy ansiosa – contesté sentándome junto a ella en aquel cómodo sofá - pero… ¿qué haré cuando encuentre a un compañero?

- Bueno – empezó dejando la revista a un lado – lo tradicional, según me contó tu padre, es que, los técnicos, que en este caso, eres tú, lleven a vivir a sus casas sus armas.

- ¿como es que papá sabe tanto y ni siquiera ha vivido aquí? – pregunté, esa duda, la había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pero, no había comentado nada, ya que estaba muy ocupada "destruyendo el castillo".

- Tu padre si vivió aquí – contestó – es solo que no le gusta hablar del tema – lo que dijo mamá me impresionó, ¿papá vivió en este mundo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?,y lo mas importante ¿para qué vivió aquí?, al parecer, vio mi reacción y continuó con el relato – tu padre, también fue técnico de armas, solo que el fue técnico de guadaña.

- Por eso tiene tanta habilidad en las guerras – comenté en un susurro, pero mamá alcanzó a escuchar y sólo asintió – pero… ¿quién fue su arma?, ¿es una death scythe?, ¿por qué no están juntos?

- Oye, tranquila, son muchas preguntas – dijo divertida – contestándolas en orden, su arma, tu lo conoces, no, no llegó a ser una death scythe, y no están juntos, por que desde hace años que son enemigos – contestó muy tranquila.

- ¿Enemigos? – de un momento a otro, todo pareció encajar en mi cabeza – no… puede ser – completé cuando lo entendí por completo – mamá ¿el Señor Evans es una guadaña?

- Sí, que bueno que lo entendiste, pero… lo que tengo en duda, es, si alguno de sus hijos es un arma o no – dijo poniéndose seria.

- Uno de ellos lo es – contesté

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo acercándose a mí.

- Soul… es un arma… es una guadaña…

- ¿cómo lo sabes? – en su cara, solo se veía la sorpresa.

- Porque… porque yo lo empuñé – respondí al fin.

- ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?

- Hace 10 años, en el castillo, antes de que se fueran.

- Y… ¿Qué sentiste al empuñarlo?

- No lo se… me sentí bien, muy fuerte y tranquila, además, lo maniobré como si fuera una experta.

- Sus almas… - comenzó a decir mamá – sus almas, han encajado a la perfección a pesar de ser tan jóvenes… - terminó de decir con asombro.

- Creo que sí

- Entonces… hay una posibilidad de que veas a Soul en Shibusen, claro, si su padre se lo permite.

- ¿Tú lo crees? – sentí una inmensa alegría al oír aquello.

- Es posible, si Soul es un arma y si su padre se lo permite, tal vez, hasta… sean… - mamá se quedó pensativa, justo antes de terminar aquella frase, pero entendí perfectamente lo que trataba de decirme.

- tal vez… seamos compañeros – completé su frase – pero… mamá, por favor, si llegamos a ser compañeros, no le digas a papá – supliqué, quería ver a Soul, y la única forma de hacerlo, era que papá no lo supiera.

- ¿Crees tú que le voy a decir a tu padre?, no, claro que no, además, quiero que seas feliz, y yo también quiero verlo jeje.

- Gracias mamá – la abracé y comencé a sollozar, ella no dijo nada, al parecer, entendió lo mucho que extrañaba a Soul y que quizá lo volvería a ver.

* * *

**_Dejen Reviews_**


	8. Reencuentro

_**Konnichiwa!, lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero con esto de la preparatoria, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pronto subiré más capítulos, espero que les guste, y no me linchen por no hacer más detallado el encuentro hehe ñ_ñ**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 8:**

"**Reencuentro"**

Maka POV

Por fín, primer día de clases, me levanté temprano, estaba sumamente emocionada, terminé de vestirme y me dirigí al comedor, en donde mamá ya tenía el desayuno preparado.

-Wow, que delicioso huele.

-Jaja, vamos, desayuna para que no se te haga tarde.

Me senté y comencé a comer, cada bocado de hot cakes que probaba, era como un trozo de cielo, era la primera vez que comía algo preparado por mamá.

-¿Ya hiciste el hechizo de conversión o… no volviste a tu forma normal?

-Pues… no quise hacerlo, tuve miedo de no volver a convertirme en humana. –comenté algo apenada.

- Sí, te comprendo

- Además… - no terminé de decirlo.

- ¿Además? – preguntó mamá ansiosa.

- Además… no supe como volver a la normalidad – sentía mis mejillas arder de la pena.

- Jeje, solo tienes que hacer aparecer tus partes demoníacas, pero, por lo que más quieras, no saques a flote la otra parte de tu alma.

- y… ¿qué pasaría si la descubro?

- Te lincharían – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Ya no mencioné nada más durante el desayuno.

- Bien, ya me voy – dije levantándome y dejando los platos en el lavadero.

Tomé mi mochila y salí del departamento. Comencé a caminar hacia el Shibusen, odiaba estar en condición de humana, no podía correr como siempre lo hacía. Al poco tiempo comencé a ver un gran edificio, algo gótico y simétrico, sobre todo simétrico. Entré al edificio e instantáneamente me volví demonio otra vez, pronto sentí un aura anti-humanos en la puerta, lo que explicaba el que haya vuelto a ser demonio.

- Buenos días señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla? – me dijo la encargada de recepción.

- Pues, soy nueva aquí, y aún no tengo compañero.

- No se preocupe, a cada alumnos se le asignó un compañero, en unos momentos, Shinigami~sama hará mención de ello.

- Muchas gracias – "¿Shinigamis?, no me mencionaron nada de que habría shinigamis aquí, debo tener cuidado" pensé.

Al momento de darme la vuelta, me tope con alguien, un chico de cabellos blancos… espera un momento… ¡cabellos blancos!

- Lo siento – dijimos al unísono.

Levanté la mirada y confirmé mis sospechas.

- S-s-s… ¡¿Soul?

- ¿Eres tú Maka?

- ¿De verdad eres tú? – mencioné a punto de llorar

- Veo que aún no te haz olvidado de mí – dijo con una sonrisa, extrañaba tanto esa mirada.

No me lo pensé dos veces y me lancé a sus brazos, me hizo muy feliz el que me correspondiera.

- Te he extrañado mucho Maka – dijo contra mi cabeza.

- Yo también, me haz hecho mucha falta – mencioné contra su pecho.

Me sentía muy feliz entre sus brazos, pero por desgracia, nos tuvimos que separar.

"Técnicos y armas de nuevo ingreso, favor de pasar al salón principal"

Al entrar al gran salón, nos encontramos con un sin fin de personas esperado el ser nombradas.

Nos colocamos en un punto indefinido, y ahí nos encontramos a más personas, o mejor dicho… de todo tipo de criaturas.

Pronto vimos como un hombre vestido con una gran capa negra y una máscara blanca entró con unas hojas en sus grandes manos.

- ¡Buenas, buenas chicos! – dijo alegremente – soy el director – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "director" – mi nombre es Shinigami~sama, les daré los nombres de sus compañeros, así que, por favor, pongan atención – comenzó a revisar las hojas y prosiguió – Killik Lunge – el chico pasó al frente, parecía un humano normal, tal vez se había equivocado de escuela, aunque… era imposible… - esto…

- Hombre lobo, tiene que esperar a la luna llena.

- Hehe, muy bien, tu vas con… las gemelas Thunder – pasaron un par de niñas, aunque, siendo armas… sin comentarios. Pasaron muchos más chicos, y casi ya no quedaba nadie en el gran salón, ahora si parecía grande – Black Star – dijo mientras le caía una gota de sudor de su cabeza.

- ¡Yahooooooooooooooo!, ¡el gran Black Star ha hecho su aparición!, ¡tengan piedad de mí mortales! – un chico de cabellos azules pasó al frente.

- Bien, tu vas con… Tsubaki Nakatsukasa – pasó una chica de cabello negro y muy largo, con una apariencia dulce – te compadezco… - dijo Shinigami~sama – Maka Albarn… - pasé al frente – tu irás con… Evans - ¿Evans?, genial, no me habían emparejado con Soul, pero él comenzó a caminar al frente.

- ¿Tú eres Evans? – mencioné sorprendida.

- ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mi apellido?

No dije nada más, solo me sonrojé y él comenzó a reír.

- Bien chicos, ahora pasaremos a nuestra primera clase, "resonancia de almas" – abrí los ojos sorprendida, "resonancia de almas", no podía hacerlo, Soul notaría que mi alma esta incompleta. Aun así, entramos a otra aula y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos; luego de un rato escuchamos un rechinido, y vimos al que sería nuestro profesor, caer de la silla en la que venía sentado.

- Hola chicos – dijo levantándose – Mi nombre, Stein, y yo les impartiré su clase de resonancia, ahora… comenzaremos con… si, Albarn, Evans, pasen al frente.

* * *

_**Hasta luego!, ¿Reviews?**_


End file.
